Tickles To Bring You Back
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha are very upset when their biological father pesters them. The Tickle Monsters help them lift their sorrows.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were currently crying hard because they just received terrible news from their biological father and he was terrorizing them! After hanging up angrily, both sisters sadly turned to each other and cried in each other's embrace.

"I wish he would just leave us alone," Sasha sobbed.

"Me too," Rachel responded sadly.

Within seconds of hearing their tears fall, Jocu appeared with Blithe beside him. He was shocked at how miserable the girls were. He then quickly snapped his fingers and teleported them to his room.

"Sasha? Rachel?" He soothed.

"Whatever is the matter?" Blithe asked.

"Oh, hey guys," Rachel greeted, not even making eye contact and not even noticing they weren't in their room anymore!

"Hey," Sasha added.

"Oh now this won't do…what kind of greeting is that?" Jocu said gently, now coming over and rubbing against Sasha like a cat. She shyly turned away.

"Heeyyyyyyy,"he pouted, now giving her his puppy dog eyes. "Come now, you always love cuddles."

Blithe tried to rub against Rachel, but her tears began to fall again and she curled into a ball.

"Oh Rachel!" Blithe said in horror, now scooping her up in her ball form. "Please come out and let me hug you."

"And that goes for you too," Jocu said, now picking Sasha up on his lap and gently nuzzling into her neck.

"J-J-Jocu please don't!" Sasha pleaded, now trying to dislodge Jocu's face from her neck.

"Hmmmm?" he responded, now gently placing a gentle kiss in the crease of her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKK! J-Jocu stop!" Sasha said, trying to remain friendly, but eager to get free!

"Ah ah ah, no squirming now," came the unamused response as he then began purring in her neck! Oh not the purring! Purring always made them both laugh!

"JOCU! NO PURRING!" Sasha pleaded, now trying to turn her head back and forth to dislodge the prince from her neck. But no matter how much she turned, the red titan stayed put like glue! He even gave an occasional kiss when she struggled too much!

"R-Rachel help!" Sasha gasped, trying to get free of Jocu's teasing and purring.

"You won't be getting any help from your sister over here either," Blithe answered, now wrapping his arms around Rachel and turning her around to face him. She was now straddling his lap!

"Oh my! Blithe! Let me go! I AH!" She squealed as he took her face in his large dark green hands and began gently nuzzling and purring against her jaw and her neck area.

"My oh my, is your neck sensitive?" Blithe cooed, now gently nipping at the area under her chin.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! BLIHIHIHIHIHTHE NO!" Rachel squealed, now gently pushing on his chest to get him to let her go as she turned, but he grabbed her to his chest again!

"J-JOCU NO! OH NO!" Sasha begged, now beginning to giggle.

"No no no no no! Stahahap! Blithe!" Rachel pleaded.

"Oh yes yes yes," both brothers said simultaneously, now pinning both girls down on the soft feather carpet and tickling the living daylights out of them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Rachel pleaded, now jumping up and getting ready to run out of the room. She shot to the door like an arrow and quickly opened the door and Vivo just happened to be walking by.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" He asked with a curious grin.

"V-Vivo! I need… EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She yelped as a gentle, but strong grip grabbed her around her waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" A smooth voice rumbled, making her shudder as Jocu pulled her back in the room and closed the door.

He picked her up and then gently tossed her on the bed where Sasha was in a puddle of giggly mess by Blithe. The brothers both stopped and let both girls recover before noticing that the princes were crouching down in playful positions again.

"Now are you both going to cheer up or do we have to get you even more?" Jocu said.

"I'm going with not," Rachel giggled mischievously.

"Oh really?!" Blithe said, about to lunge at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! We were just kidding!" Sasha said, now scrambling off the bed and hiding under it.

"Come back here!" Jocu demanded in a playful tone, now going under there after her. Before she could even squeal, he had her in his grasp and pulled her back up with her sister. Once he had them safely on his lap, they explained what happened.

"Oh you two; I'm so sorry to hear that," Jocu whispered, now gently nuzzling them.

"But don't let that get you down; we care for you all and we don't want you guys to be upset." Blithe said, now crawling up towards Sasha and giving her a quick nuzzle.

"Feeling better now?" Jocu asked.

"Much better you two. Thanks for everything." Rachel said, now tears of joy stinging her eyes.

"You guys always come to our rescue." Sasha soothed, now hugging them and Rachel joined in. Both brothers purred in pleasure and allowed them to hug them as they laid down on the bed. After a few minutes, Sasha yawned slightly.

"Sleepy are we?" Jocu soothed, now grinning at her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sasha…"

"I'm ok really!"

"Come here," Jocu commanded gently. Sasha blushed as he pulled her to him and then gently grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to him. He and Blithe then sandwiched the girls between them and watched them fall asleep.

"If they can't handle our cuddling sessions, just think what would happen if they took a nap with father!" Blithe chuckled.

"I know!" Jocu chuckled, as they both watched the girls get some much needed rest.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Very awesome, Amiga! :)**


End file.
